


The boy across the room

by Anotherannyoingfangirl



Category: Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) & Related Fandoms, Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute, F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anotherannyoingfangirl/pseuds/Anotherannyoingfangirl
Summary: When Anne gets her notebook stolen and the boys in class read-out-loud- her poems to the class they realize she likes someone, will this end with her revealing her feeling to Gilbert or running from her feelings?
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Kudos: 59





	The boy across the room

Anne Shirley Cuthbert was sitting in her assigned seat on a sunny Monday morning before class started. It was very early, so early not everyone was there yet, Charlie and Ruby were yet to be seen, But her dearest Diana was seated promptly beside her like always. She was going through the assigned reading they got last week as she didn’t have time to read it because her aunt came over and Mini May her little sister was driving her mad. 

Anne found herself doodling in her notebook and stealing glances at the boy’s side of the room for a certain someone. First, she drew a heart than a butterfly, and so on, eventually she found herself writing short poems she was sure she would show her best friends sometime soon. 

She kept writing or helping Diana with the reading when she asked a question every now and again. Still stealing glances at Gilbert from time to time, of course not in a romantical way or anything just making sure she knew if he had something special planned for today’s spelling contest. That was obviously the ONLY logical reason to stare at Gilbert Blythe. 

She was so consumed in her writing she didn’t hear Billy, another boy in class, come up to her desk and grab her notebook out of her hand. Anne gasped and went to take it back but Billy threw it to Charlie who conveniently was at school now and had gone unnoticed by Anne untill now.

‘’Give it back! It’s not funny!’’ her voice shook with each word. She cursed at herself for that, she had hoped she would sound more intimidating, braver. 

Billy just laughed, and began to speak, this caused people to turn their heads and stare at what was happening. 

‘’Go on Charlie! Read her little stories!’’  
Anne wanted to curl up in a ball and never come back out. She felt Diana walk up beside her. 

‘’Stop it! It’s very rude, how you would like it if someone STOLE something personal to you then as a joke read it aloud-’’ She was rudely interrupted by Charlie clearing his throat obnoxiously loud signifying he was preparing to read. 

Anne felt like her whole world was about to shatter.

‘’Don’t worry Anne you’re a brilliant writer this won’t even be embarrassing they’re just stupid’’ Diana calmly spoke to her as if trying to calm Anne down. 

Anne’s eyes drifted to Ms.Stacy who looked like she was trying to figure out how this all started anyway.

Anne simply decided Ms.Stacy was no help at the moment and her eye’s then drifted to Gilbert, who was just sitting there! Just sitting there not doing anything to help her! 

She felt a little saddened and almost felt betrayed by him just sitting there, they were friends right? She assumed they were. 

Charlie finally began to read to the whole class that was paying very close attention. 

‘’WE’RE JUST FRIENDS, IF EVEN THAT, BUT IF YOU KISSED ME, I’D KISS YOU BACK. IF YOU SAID LIKED ME, I’D DATE YOU IN A HEARTBEAT’’ Charlie yelled for the entire class to hear, he followed his yelling with laughter. Oh god, Anne could’ve died right there, she was mortified. She didn't even know where that came from, or who it was about. She didn’t have a crush on anyone as far as she could tell.

Some people laughed, some looked at the person beside them and started talking about the poem.  
And Diana is still at her side speaking over the laughter to Anne but she couldn't hear Diana, her ears were ringing so loudly, she had never been this embarrassed before. 

The only person who didn’t do anything was Gilbert Blythe, he still just stood there looking a bit more taken aback then before. 

‘’Aw, the little orphan girl has a crush, wonder who it is! care to tell us little red?’’ almost all the boys laughed except for Gilbert. 

‘’That is quite enough! Billy and Charlie, I’ll be seeing you in detention after school today.’’ Mrs. Stacy finally speaks up.

Anne’s lips twitched, she was holding back tears, she couldn’t handle it anymore she ran out of the school. She ran until her legs burned and her chest ached. When she stopped she breathed in the cold air and sighed. The tears came pouring down as she expected they would. 

She had run into the forest probably halfway back to Green Gables. She found herself sitting with her back pressed up to an old oak tree. While sitting there she was thinking about what happened back at school, more so why she got so upset about Billy and Charlie reading that poem. Were they right? Does she have a crush on someone? If she did, whom was it? 

As the red-headed, almost 15-year-old girl was sitting pondering her very confusing thoughts she heard someone coming. She wiped her tear-stained cheeks. Hoping that it’d be Daina, but when she looks up she sees the one and only Gilbert Blythe. She rolled her eyes, she didn’t mean to but for some reason, she was very annoyed with his presence. She also makes a mental note to sit down and think about all the feelings she has towards him later. 

‘’I’m sorry about what he did. Billy’s very obnoxious sometimes.’’ As the words slip from his lips it seems he’s thinking very closely about what he’s going to say. 

‘’Why’d you follow me? You didn’t seem to care back at school.’’ Anne’s voice is filled with anger, she practically spits the words out it catches Gilbert off guard, his eyes slightly widening. 

‘’I-I just didn’t know what to say but I do now’’ He takes a step towards Anne, and sits down next to her. Anne looks directly into his eyes for a second before moving her eyes away to look back to the ground. She didn’t like how looking into his eyes made her feel. 

‘’That poem was really good... very emotional’’ Gilbert marks beside her.  
‘’Thank you, I think you’re the only one who thinks that’’ Her voice wavers with dread.

They sit in silence for a few short moments just the two of them, It isn’t awkward silence it’s peaceful like they’re both trying to figure out something, in some way they’re helping each other figure it out. 

‘’Anne I have to ask you something and I need you to be honest’’ The smooth voice of the slightly older boy says.

She nod’s her head, worried about where this is going. Was he going to ask her about the poem? Was he going to ask about Danina? Ruby? She didn’t know and was very nervous. 

‘’Who was that about? The poem I mean’’ His demeanor seems calm but the way his voice shakes says differently.

Anne’s mouth goes dry and it seems hard to speak, and that very rarely happens as Anne could talk for hours. She truly didn’t know why it suddenly became so hard to talk to him. 

‘’um-I-Uh- It’s about um no one I guess. Just fiction’’ Anne knew she was lying, and it didn’t take a genius to figure that out. 

Gilbert raised an eyebrow not buying what she was saying. He just hummed slightly nodding. 

They were now facing each other again. Anne’s eyes bleeding into his for longer this time. 

And all of sudden it hits her, no one has ever made Anne think so highly of them and annoy her at the same time. It all suddenly made sense.

Always Glancing his way, ‘’annoyed’’ by his presence and that poem, that stupid poem! Anne Shirley Cuthbert was in love with Gilbert Blythe. And she didn’t even know! 

‘’Are you sure? It didn’t seem fictional."

"What are you meaning buy that?" 

Gilbert pauses before speaking again.

"If you like Charlie you should tell him’’ 

Anne’s feelings were even more confused now, she assumed he was asking because he shared her feelings, but clearly he didn’t, why’d he follow her out here then? 

‘’What? I don’t like Charlie! I would never like him! He’s -He’s an ill-minded moron! That think’s belittling people’s feelings is funny’’ Anne’s voice raised slightly. And she sprung up from her seat against the tree.  
Gilbert couldn’t help but smile at her outburst. 

‘’so if it’s not about Charlie then who?’’ He stands up in front of her. Anne’s voice hitches when he moves a little loser. 

‘’Oh, um someone very special to me, who can be very ignorant sometimes.’’ 

Gilbert smirks.

‘’I bet he’s handsome and charming as well’’ Anne can’t help but laugh. ‘’Eh, he’s okay’’ They both laugh. 

‘’Anne, I think I know who it’s about’’ He says with confidence, his hand reaching up to brush a piece of her fiery hair behind her ear.

They found themselves once again staring into the eyes of each other.

‘’Oh, you think so? Because sometimes he is quite blind to-’’ Gilbert stops her sweet voice with putting his lips on hers. Anne gasps before melting into his kiss. 

Gilbert couldn’t believe it! He was actually kissing Anne, the girl he’s had a crush on for years! The girl who he'd been head over heels for since that fateful day at school when she smashed her slate over his head. 

Anne couldn’t believe it! She was here kissing Gilbert! She didn’t even realize she had such a great desire to, until he kissed her. 

A few moments pass, They break apart due to lack of air, both of them smiling like idiots. Until Anne’s face suddenly falls, a look of confusion takes on Gilbert’s face then it hits him. 

‘’SCHOOL!’’  
‘’SCHOOL!’’ 

They both yell at the same time, Then smile at each other again. Anne imagined her face is the same shade as her hair right about now. 

As they quickly walk back to the schoolhouse, They talk about how marvelous the trees are and the school assignments.

‘’Just to let you know even though... that just happened, I’ll still beat you at everything,’’ Anne says. Gilbert chuckles nodding ‘’I wouldn’t want it any other way, carrots.’’

They finally get back to the schoolhouse and return to a very stressed Diana and an upset Mrs.Stacy, Diana rushed to Anne.

‘’Thank goodness you’re okay Anne! I feared you got lost!’’ Daina hugged her dearest friend. 

‘’Gilbert I’m glad you and Anne are okay and we can continue today’s lesson with everybody joining us!’’ 

Diana lets go of Anne and both walk back to their sets, Gilbert makes his way as well. 

Mrs.Stacy starts teaching something about math, but all Anne and Gilbert could think about was that kiss. 

‘’So what happened?’’ The brown-haired girl whispered.

‘’It’s a long story I’ll tell you right after school, every detail. ‘’ Diana smiles at Anne's statement, then puts her hand up to answer a question, she answers the question with ease, as Anne steals a glance at the boy who she kissed only 10 minutes ago. He smiles back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I really hope you liked this!! If you do like it I'd love to hear your thoughts, comments are my favorites things ever, also I know notebooks were not that popular back then but just pretend 😅. Ily stay safe ♥♥


End file.
